Stronger
by almostyourangel
Summary: Don't read it. -.- It's stupid, repetitive, and I believe I wrote it when I was twelve or so. And she really isn't stronger at all.


Stronger  
  
Thanks to Lilian Silverdaydream for the bit about what goes on between Serena,  
Darien, and the Scouts in the hair scene. *LoL* You'll have to read it to see  
what I mean. Thanks, Lilian!   
  
Disclaimer: Why do you big bad lawyers insist on picking on a poor, defenseless  
little teenage Angel? *poutz* Of *course* I don't own Sailor Moon! My girl   
Naoko does, and she *rocks on*!   
Rating: PG-13 for minor swearing, very minor reference to sexuality, and one  
serious swear near the end. Other than that, it's pretty tame, and I think   
anyone mature can read it. The 'one serious swear' is a major swear-the   
so-called 'F-word'. But enough of me blabbing, read on!  
  
  
Serena Tsukino froze, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly.   
Various expressions passed over her angelic face before settling on betrayed  
hurt. Darien Chiba looked back at her with a slightly guilty expression on his  
face, his arm tossed intimately around the girl's waist.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.   
"Whatever." She muttered before she walked away.  
  
Ooh, hey, yeah   
Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
  
Later that night, Serena again stood in front of her ex-boyfriend. Her best   
friends were awkwardly standing next to him, looking everywhere but at her.   
Darien was saying something, clumsily trying to apologize, she recognized with  
disdain.   
*He thinks I won't make it alone*, she realized, nearly laughing.   
"I don't want your half-ass excuses, Darien." She smirked bitterly. "Maybe I  
needed you then. So maybe I begged you to come back to me. And yeah, maybe I   
even enjoyed being pathetic. But now I'm stronger. Come on, guys," she said,  
turning towards her friends. "We don't need him, right?"   
Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami gazed back at her. "We're sorry, Serena." Ami murmured.  
"But...Well, Darien's such a strong fighter."  
"And he's just sooo cute," whispered Mina dreamily.  
"You're-" Serena gave up. She simply resigned. *Just leave.* Her inner voice  
was strangely calm, considering she hadn't a friend left in the world. Without  
another word, Serena spun, her long, sky-blue gown floating behind her.  
"Chotto matte!" Mina gasped suddenly. "What did we just do?" she broke away   
from the group. "Serena-Serenity! Come back! We didn't mean it-*I* didn't mean  
it! Please, Serenity-come back!"  
"Serenity!" Darien uttered, looking shocked. "I-I forgot--Oh, Kami Sama, what  
have I done? I've broken her heart and taken Rini's life away! Serenity,   
*please* come back!" he shouted.  
Serena laughed bitterly as she heard them calling her. *They think I won't   
make it,* she thought acidly. *But I will, I'm stronger then before, and I'll  
show them all!*   
  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm...  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Serena yawned and sank down deeper in her pink, flannelette sheets.  
"Serena, wake up," whispered a voice.   
"Go 'way, Mom. Five minutes, I prom-mummumed..." Serena's sleep-filled voice   
trailed off as she went sprawling back into her dream world.  
"Aw, come on, Meatball-Head," the voice whined. "Wake up, please? Kami,   
*Serena*!"  
She bolted up in her bed, the warm sheets falling down to reveal her skimpy  
nightgown. Yanking the blanket up over her chest, she rubbed her moonlit-blue  
eyes and opened them to glare at... *Darien?* She gasped mentally.  
"What in the *hell* are you doing here, in my house, in my room, on my *bed,*  
for God's sake?!" she shrieked, scooting backwards and away from him-and   
kicking him in the process.   
"Serena! Ow! I came to apologize, and to ask-no, to *beg* you to take me back."  
Suddenly, Serena shot up further in her bed and shoved Darien so hard, he fell  
backwards off the bed.   
"Bunny!" he shouted, standing up and towering over her menacingly. Not that   
Serena was worried-Darien was such a wimp, he would *never* dream of hurting her,   
and besides-they were in her room and her mom was right downstairs. She stifled  
a giggle at the idea of a loud thud coming from her room-with a boy up here,   
a thump followed by a shout of her name would bring her father screaming for  
blood. Speaking of which, the parentals should be arriving in...  
Serena checked her watch. *5,4,3,2,1.* She counted silently.  
As if on cue, Serena heard footsteps thundering up the stairs, and Kenji-papa  
started pounding on her door.  
"Rena!" Ikuko-mama called calmly. "Is everything okay in there-oh, for Heaven's  
sake, Kenji! Stop, you'll break her door down."  
"Everything's *just* fine, Mom!" she called, sending an evil smirk at Darien. "Come on in and see for yourself, Daddy. It's open."  
The pale, pastel pink door flew open to reveal a steaming Kenji, followed  
closely by a much more unruffled Ikuko. When they saw Darien hovering above   
their daughter, Serena's father relaxed slightly. "What was that noise, Rena?" he asked his daughter sternly.   
"Oh, I shoved Darien off the end of the bed," replied Serena, perfectly   
matter-of-factly.  
"*What the hell were you doing on the bed*?" bellowed Kenji, his face turning  
several interesting shades of red and purple. Like a chain reaction, Darien  
turned a dull red and began to stammer. "I, uh, fell," he blurted.  
"No, you didn't!" protested Serena, her moonlight blue eyes wide and perfectly  
innocent. She ignored the look of warning Darien sent her. "When I woke up,  
you were leaning over top of me. Then when I said that I wasn't going to go   
out with you again, you threatened me." She watched in smug satisfaction as   
Kenji-papa's face turned an intriguing fuchsia color.   
"I'll give *you*" he snapped at Darien, "Five *seconds* to get out of here.  
And Serena, I want to congratulate you for coming to your senses--it's about  
time you dumped this--this *male*."   
"Why did you do that?" Darien hissed at Serena when he passed her. Serena just  
smiled smugly and said in response,  
"Because I'm stronger."  
  
I'm stronger  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm...  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Darien angrily slammed his fist into the table, causing it to shake and Mina  
and Ami to jump. It was the next day, and he was still angry about Serena's   
rejection.  
"She totally blew me off, you guys!" he all but shouted. Lita and Raye glanced uneasily at each other. He let his head fall into his arms, gently touching his eye. At the door, he'd pleaded with Mr. Tsukino to let him see Serena one last time. When he'd refused to leave, Serena's father had punched him. Now, half an hour later, a black eye was already forming. Mina, goddess of love that she was, cleared her throat. "Uh, Darien? Maybe…I don't know, maybe if you can just get her to listen…" Her cat, Artemis, nodded in agreement.  
Darien let out a bitter laugh. "Make her listen, Mina?" he replied acidly.   
"Listen to what? I don't *have* a reason for doing that! Wait, yes I do." Four  
girls and two cats leaned in to hear him better. "I'm an idiot." He hissed  
softly. Behind him, the doors of the arcade jingled as someone walked in.   
None of them bothered to turn around. They only cared about one person right   
now, and she would never come here. Surely she knew they would be at the arcade-  
they almost always were. No, she'd never dare to come here, knowing what she   
did.   
"Hey, Sere, want the usual?" Andrew greeted the customer. *Bunny?*  
Automatically, the group of consisting of four gorgeous girls, an extremely   
hot man, and two cats whipped their heads around. Sure enough, there was the  
object of the conversation-or was it? Darien's eyes widened and the girls   
gasped.   
"Her hair!" whispered Raye. The girl standing there, listening to Andrew talk,  
*had* to be their Serena, but...This girl couldn't be. Her hair was the same   
color as Serena's, yeah, but gone were the meatballs and long streamers. In  
their place was a short, shoulder length cut, very cute and fashionable, but  
very un-Serena like.   
"Oh, God! She's cut the strings of destiny!" murmured Luna, her eyes wide with  
shock.   
"Whaaaa?" A very puzzled group of humans turned to face the navy-blue/black  
cat, who sweatdropped. "Gosh, Luna, she only cut her hair!" Raye giggled,   
throwing an arm behind her head.   
"No," Artemis shook his head. "The 'meatballs' as you all so cutely call them,  
are the mark of a royal heritage. All the Moon Kingdom-line wore them, and by  
cutting her hair, Serena has symbolized her resignation from the throne--and   
she knows it" They all began to gape, but hearing Andrew begin to speak again,  
they stopped to listen.   
"Your friends are here, Sere. Usual table-should I bring your milkshake over  
there?"  
Serena turned to look, and even at a distance, they saw her face drain of   
color.  
"No!" she shrieked vehemently. Glancing at them again, she lowered her voice  
and turned back to Andrew. Sadly, she continued, "They're not my friends   
anymore, Andy. I'm sorry, but could I get that milkshake to go?"  
"Uh... Sure," replied a confused Andrew. He turned and went to the kitchen to  
place her order. Upon hearing this, everyone at the table jumped up and ran   
to her.   
"Rena! How could you say that? And what did you do to your hair?!" gasped   
Mina, holding Serena's arm tightly. Abruptly, the now meatball-less blonde   
jumped off the stool she'd sat down on and attempted to leave, ripping her   
arm from Mina's grasp. Almost automatically, Lita grabbed her under her arms  
and stopped her.   
"Answer us, Serena!" she said quietly. "Tell us why you're doing this?"   
Somehow, Serena found the strength to tear herself away. She took off for the  
door, but Darien grabbed her arm and held it...Tight.  
"Tell me," he said in a-don't mess with me voice.   
Serena felt her control slipping and knew she was about to burst into tears.   
Desperately she fumbled for a mask. Finally, she was back in control. She met  
his gaze with defiant eyes and gave him a superior smirk.  
"I told you," she said. "I'm stronger."  
And with that, Serena yanked her arm from Darien's tight hold, and none of the  
others had the heart to stop her.  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
Darien and the girls stood watching Serena's retreating back. Andrew walked   
out with Serena's chocolate milkshake, looked around, then came to stand   
beside them.   
"Where'd Sere go?" he asked, still gazing around as though he expected Serena  
to pop out from underneath a table. "She--uh, left." *Forever.* Mina added   
silently. Though no one said anything, everyone except Andrew heard her   
unspoken words and felt them deep in their hearts. Mina took the milkshake  
from the tall blonde and started slurping it as if the answer of how to get   
Serena back was hidden in the depths of the chocolate. The others, staring out  
the window, didn't notice Darien's sapphire eyes fill with tears of longing.  
*Oh, Bunny, where did you go? What happened to your innocence? Don't you know  
someone like you can never be on your own...?*  
  
Come on, now  
Oh, yeah  
Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go  
  
Serena walked hurriedly down the street, the tears she'd angrily pushed back  
only moments ago now coursing unchecked down her cheeks. She didn't have the  
strength to lift her arm and wipe them away. She turned her head, almost   
hoping to see Darien or one of the Scouts chasing her.   
*Shouldn't have bothered, stupid. You know they hate you.* Serena sighed.  
*You're stronger, girl, you don't need those losers.*  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
*Much later that Night...*  
  
When Serena arrived home a lot later that night, the house was dark.   
"Great," she scowled. "Oh well, at least Kenji-papa won't see me like this..."  
she giggled and looked at her reflection in the glass door. Her lipstick was  
smudged all over her face, her skirt was on backwards and riding up in the   
back, and her shirt was all disarrayed. She tried to straighten her messed-up  
hair, but gave up when she couldn't. It wasn't like anyone would see her,  
except for maybe Luna, who was used to it by now.   
*I can't believe I saw Seiya!* Serena shrieked in her head as she turned the   
key in the lock. *I mean, I didn't really *see* him, but...* She giggled.  
Swinging open the door, she almost passed out when the lights flashed on and   
all of her friends-ex friends-shouted, "Surprise!" then stopped in shock when  
they saw her appearance.   
"Guys?" she asked weakly, running a hand through her hair and straightening  
her shirt. Quickly, she smoothed down the back of her skirt, but everyone had  
already seen the disaster that can only result from a make-out session. Serena  
giggled feebly as she notice the shocked expressions on the other girl's faces,  
and the distorted look on Kenji-papa's face. Then her eyes traveled to Darien's  
face and her heart plummeted to the bottoms of her pink platforms. He looked  
like...Like he was going to cry, Serena recognized. In fact--He looked almost   
exactly what she must have looked like when she saw him with that other girl.  
"I-Uh, I was...Wrestling!" she blurted out with a sudden flash of inspiration.  
"With Molly-for the remote!" Her father looked placated, but she could tell   
by the expressions on her friends faces that they knew the truth. Serena   
could almost hear what they were thinking. *Imagine! Serena! Making out with   
a boy! That's just too funny-innocent little Serena, mackin' it with some   
random hottie!*   
  
"So, I'd better get cleaned up--Will you guys comewith me?" she asked of   
Darien and the other girls. Kenji-papa looked less than thrilled at the idea  
of having "that boy" in his daughter's room again, but a sharp elbow in his   
rib from his wife stopped any complaints.  
  
*In Serena's Room...*  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Serena hissed as she pulled her shirt over her  
head. Standing there in her baby-pink bra, she glared at them. The girls   
didn't even blink, but Darien's sad eyes almost popped out of his head.   
"Can't you give it a rest?" Turning back to her walk-in closet, she ripped out  
a pale pink shirt with a white bunny on it and pulled it on. Stepping into the  
closet, her voice grew muffled as she rummaged around in the back of it. "I  
don't need you anymore." Finally, she immerged, holding a short white skirt.   
She stepped out of her current miniskirt and kicked it aside, striptease style,  
before yanking on the new one. Darien's eyes bugged out further.   
Finally, he recovered enough to answer her questions, which the girls were   
dodging.  
"One, we were trying to say we were sorry," he bit out as Serena crossed the  
room to her vanity table. "Two, no, we really can't. And three-yeah, I think   
you really do, Bunny. You need us a hell of a lot more than you'll ever know.  
And it's because of that that I feel sorry for you." Serena whirled around,   
her moonlight blue eyes shooting sparks of pure blue fire. "Don't *call* me   
that!" she hissed. Darien looked at the other girls and sighed. "Do you guys  
mind...?" he asked, knowing they would take the hint. The girls left silently,  
closing the door without a sound. When Serena finally turned away from her   
vanity mirror, she gasped to see the room empty except for Darien, whose sapphire  
eyes were blazing with unsuppressed anger.   
"Darien, I-" She was cut off by him roughly grabbing her and slamming her   
quietly into the wall. "Darien!" Her eyes widened and she fought to get his   
hands off her shoulders.  
"Shut up, Serena!" he hissed, inches from her face. "Just shut up and tell me  
who the fuck you were with!" she gasped at the venom in his voice and at his  
use of profanities. Darien *never* swore.   
"I-I told you! I was with Molly!" she stammered, on the verge of tears.  
"Don't lie to me, Serena!" he shouted. Serena started to sob at the angry   
expression on his face.   
"Rena! Darien! We have to go and pick up Rini from Helios' house! The girls   
are coming with us. We'll see you soon!" She heard the front door click and   
then all was silent. *No one can help me now...* She recognized with terror.  
"Darien, stop!" she pleaded.   
"Stop crying, Serena. I like you so much better when you're happy," Darien bit  
out savagely. She cowered beneath him, crying like she would never stop.  
"Seiya!" she finally choked. "I was with Seiya, Darien! I was pretending he   
was you! I told myself that if you could move on, I could too, and I-and I-"   
she crumpled at his feet, sobbing quietly. As abruptly as it had come, Darien   
felt his anger drain out of him and he knelt down, taking his only love in his  
arms and rocking her back and forth.  
"Bunny, please stop. I'm sorry, Bunny! Please stop, you're breaking my heart..."  
Darien's voice cracked and tears of pain slipped unnoticed down his cheeks.   
"Please, Buns, I love you so much...I can't stand to see you in pain,"   
Serena looked up and her heart broke in two when she saw the tears coursing   
down his face. "Don't cry," she whispered. "Please, stop." He opened his eyes, and in them she saw everything she'd been feeling over the past four days-pain, loneliness, isolation, rejection, fear-everything. A wave of emotions swept over her and she held Darien tightly.   
"Darien--I love you, I love the scouts, I love the cats, but most of all, I   
love you. Please, promise me you'll never leave me..." Darien looked into her  
eyes and what he saw there took his breath away. He saw fear of being hurt,   
he saw fear of being alone, and he saw the fear of being loved-but most of all,  
he just saw the love.   
"Oh, Bunny." He sighed, burying his face into her short blonde hair. "I love   
you, too. I couldn't *really* leave you if I tried. But, Buns?" Serena looked  
at him questioningly.   
"Yes, Darien?"   
"Will you do me a favor?" when she nodded, he continued. "*Please* grow your   
hair out again?"   
"I'll do better than that," she promised. "I'll put it back in meatballs."  
They smiled at each other, then Darien coughed when they both heard the   
tell-tale noise at the door. He put a finger to his lips and grinned at her,  
then crept to the door and flung it open. Immediately, four very startled girls  
tumbled onto the carpet and smiled sheepishly back at the couple. Embarrassed,  
Darien dashed at his tears as Mina stepped forward.  
"Uh, Serena?" When the now short-haired blonde looked at her, Mina blushed  
and continued. "We were really stupid, Sere." Tears shone in her big blue eyes,  
so similar to Serena's. "And we'd be glad-no, we'd be *honored* to have you   
back in the Scouts, babe." Serena, her own eyes tear-filled, smiled back at   
her. "No, Mina, it's me who'd be honored." With that, the four girls crowded around her and gave her a big group hug. Then Darien attempted to pull them off of her. "Come on, guys, it's my turn."   
"Oh, shut up, Darien!" Raye snapped teasingly. "Or else I'll tell Andrew and   
the guys that you were crying!"  
Darien flushed. "You noticed that, huh?"   
"Uh huh," the raven-haired girl said suggestively. Suddenly, she grabbed the   
phone.   
She watched Darien's face as she dialed Andrew's number while saying the digits  
out loud. His face went purple and he dived for the phone. Raye held it away  
and all the other girls threw themselves on top of him. Somewhere in the heap,  
somehow Serena's lips found Darien's and the two lost themselves in the kiss.   
And even though she knew that she didn't *need* Darien anymore, she also knew   
that she would always want him.  
  
Hey, guys! So, did you like it? I hope so! Please, please,  
*please* r/&/r. I'm a beginner at fan fics, so...  
I've got 3 other fics up on fanfiction.net. Desperate to Be Yours, my first  
fic ever, Dreaming of You, my first songfic ever, and Runaway, my second fic   
ever. Runaway is getting enough reviews to keep me happy, so it must not be   
too bad! Check them out!  



End file.
